


Our Girl ...Missing Scene

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: Our Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: Georgie Lane is taken hostage by Al Shabaab terrorist Abu .





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE ############ 

I really felt more should have happened to Georgie when she was being held hostage by Abu. Being that she is female solider we all know in War Woman soldiers sometimes are not treated as well as the should be. We all have read or seen reports on news how brutal that when they have been taken captive they are stripped, and raped by one or dozens of men. This fic dosent make light of the subject nor think any woman should be forced. Im guessing they the writers dident want something like that to happen to Georgie. Me and a few others thought it was odd no mention that she may have been raped at all after she got back and was examined. This my take on what may have happened ....pally

 

Our Girl Missing Scene  
Pally

Georgie was terrified at what was going to happen to her at any given moment her captures could come back in to her holding cell if they wanted to. She had to do whatever she could to see they didn’t kill her. She would continue to ask them about their man who was hurt and see if she continue to treat him if they would let her. As long as they didn’t know she was a solider she’d keep her head. They kept the hood over her head she lost track of time and couldn’t tell if it was night or day. 

Her arms were so sore from being over her head for so long. She wants to cry but she knows if she does that will show her captures weakness and she won’t give them the satisfaction of seeing her in tears cause of their treatment of her. She prays Capt. James and the guys will find her soon. She moves her neck side to side to help with the stiffness. She moves her wrists to get the blood to circulate its then she can hear door on her cell door open she becomes afraid 

 

Georgie: Please may I have some water?

 

Abu: I’ll think about it (Georgie realizes its Abu she remains still so not to anger him. He walks to the front of her he sees tits are rather large in her scrub top he smiles.) You will be taken to a different location tomorrow and you will make a video telling your government what our demands are

 

Georgie: I’ll do whatever you want

 

Abu: Yes, you will (he takes his knife out and puts it’s at the top of Georgie’s top and cuts slides the knife down the front cutting the front. Georgie backs away from him but Abu holds her tight with his left hand while his right hand finishes cutting the scrub top he removes the fabric from her bra. He smiles seeing his prize. Her chest is heaving at the sudden attack of the knife. He re moves the hood from her head he sees the terror on her face and she sees a big smile on his)

 

Georgie: Please don’t do this. It’s not right this is torture (his smiles quickly fades he grabs her by her hair and pulls her head back she looks up at him)

 

Abu: You have no idea what torture is but you will!

 

Georgie: No, No, !!(he takes his knife and cuts the middle of bra he moves the bra away from her breast he smiles, He lets go of her hair he hits her hard across the face she falls to the side. But since she’s still cuffed she doesn’t fall she cries out) AHHHH!!(he hits in the stomach hard) MMMMMMMM!!!!(he smiles at her pain he grabs her face)

Abu: Your torture is about to start hope your strong as you think you are for an Army medic 

 

Georgie: This won’t be torture this will be rape. You cant do this it’s wrong. 

 

Abu: Call it what you want I don’t care. I can do whatever the fuck I want (he hits hard across the face knocking her out.  
************************************************************************


	2. Our Girl ...Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie is brutalized by Abu

************************************************************************2  
Awhile later Georgie wakes up she’s laying on the straw her wrists are tied to two stakes and legs are tied to stakes as well her bra is gone and scrub bottoms are off all she has on is white lacey boy shorts Abu finds them offensive and cuts them off. He’s straddling her and looking down at her. She can barely keep her eyes open from the hits she has taken to the head. She blinks several times to watch as he moves the tip of the tip the blade under her left breast. She takes a deep breath waiting for him stab her but instead he smiles at her unnerving her not sure what he’s planning to do next

 

Abu: I could stick the tip of this blade in you breast and let you bleed to death (he moves the tip side to side she closes eyes and nodes)

 

Georgie: Yes, you could but, but can’t you need me to make that video of proof of life for my government and give your demands (he stops moving the tip)

 

Abu: True. But you will give something before then

 

Georgie: I’m not a virgin 

 

Abu: That’s too bad for you (he hits hard across the face) your British whore is what you are and I will fuck you being whore!

 

Georgie: No, no please! Don’t do this (she pleads)

 

Abu: Save you’re your begging you whore (he leans down on her and starts pulling his loose trousers down to his ankles then he slides out of boxers. Georgie can feel his hard erection between her legs she looks up at Abu)

 

Georgie: You do this my government will kill you (he smiles as he looks down at her) they have to find me first (he takes his hard cock and guides inside tight dry opening she screams as he pumps as hard as he can. He covers her mouth with his left hand as continues to pump into her. She thrashes beneath him he grins the more she tries to get away the harder thrusts he continues for nearly 15 minutes Georgie gives up the fight. Abu removes his hand from her mouth he leans down and covers her left nipple with his mouth and assaults it. Her body arches with every lick and squeeze of her breasts. 

Abu gets dressed he looks down at the battered and bloody captive and smiles. 

 

Abu: Your lucky I didn’t let my men have you but you’ll always have the memory of me fucking you (he leaves the cell Georgie has been cut loose she feels dirty and wants a hot shower to get Abu’s touch and smell off her but she knows it will be while till that happens, all she can do is forget what happened to her and not tell anyone what happened to her.

The end


End file.
